The Attachment
by Hitam
Summary: By popular demand, here is the sequel to The Typo. Remember that blackmail about Axel Demyx sent to all the organization members? Well let's say it wasn't exactly work safe. More cracky, more drama, more sexual references, and way more blackmail.
1. Everyone is Gay! Whee!

**The Attachment

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: When I own the world, I'll own Kingdom Hearts….yes.**

_Notes/introduction:_ Well, by popular demand, here is the sequel to The Typo, **The Attachment!** Now, the pairings use your imagination for now! Hahaha. There is a lot of crack-y drama, jokes that don't make sense, sexual references, and blackmail. Isn't that great you guys!

* * *

Axel somehow managed to survive these past two days. From Roxas' key blade, the threat of turning into a dusk, being absolutely humiliated, and Demyx. Demyx had to be the hardest to survive. Demyx was the source of all his troubles these past few days. Maybe Demyx learned his lesson, after all his 'best' friend was almost turned into a dusk because of him. The belief of Demyx giving up his wild antics was almost ludicrous, and Axel immediately dismissed it.

It was about dinner time, and Roxas was relaxing enjoying his day off. It seemed kind of funny that he actually was happy that Demyx tricked Axel. If Demyx hadn't, who knows? They could have disliked each other, or Axel would have never paid attention to him. Though, it was bittersweet. Demyx did make him behave like an over-reactive teenage drama queen.

Demyx finally gathered up all the nobodies in the training facility, with the help of his well behaved dancers. The most annoying to get in their cages were the assassins, he assumed Axel told them to give Demyx a hell of a hard time. He hated this job, but on the bright side he only had six more days. Well never mind, that was the bad side, there was no good side of the punishment. Demyx walked out of the building cut up, bruised, and swore as could be. He couldn't wait to take a nice hot shower, yes that was the ticket indeed. The one thing he was really looking forward to was the look on Axel's face when he opened his e-mail he mailed last night. He smirked, and began walking back to the dormitories.

It was time for dinner and Demyx was in the shower, while Axel was ready to leave for the dining area. Axel told Roxas he'd show him the 'fun' side of the organization, which was mostly secret rooms and torturing their fellow coworkers. As soon as Axel was leaving Demyx stopped him.

"Hey! Wait for me Axel! I just need to put some clothes on and I'll be good to go" Demyx was running around the room looking for his blue spandex shorts and a white t-shirt. He clenched the towel around his waist tightly, as he forgot to knot it on the side.

"I'll give you ten seconds. _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six_" Axel teased. Demyx whined and eventually found his clothes. He put them on and they started walking out the door, when Demyx cleared his throat.

"Axel, since I think we reached a new level of friendship" Demyx tried to say in a stern voice, but it just ended up being silly.

"If you mean friendship by hate, then that is correct"

"Axel! That is no way to treat your bestest buddy and friend" Demyx scolded.

"I know, but you aren't my 'bestest buddy and friend', Demyx" Axel could not wait to eat dinner, for once. Demyx stepped in front of Axel and stopped him.

"Axel, this is a serious question, but are you umm..." Demyx scratched his head

"Get out of my way, **now**" Axel growled, he pushed Demyx and continued walking.

Axel went into the dining room and picked up his plate. Demyx ran into the room and shouted "**AXEL ARE YOU GAY? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS YOU KNOW!**" A plate crashed to the floor and Axel turned around to face Demyx. Everyone was staring at the scene, waiting to see what would happen.

"Ten bucks that Axel is going to knock him out" Luxord whispered to Xigbar

"Ten bucks if one admits they're gay" Xigbar flashed the money.

"You're on!" They both chuckled and watched the scene.

Roxas sensed the tension in the room, and looked at both Axel and Demyx. He had to do something, and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Why do you care? Do you have the hots for **Axel**?" He stood up and then covered his mouth. He did not mean to say that, he meant to say something like _'Demyx did you get hit on the head too hard?'_ or _'Demyx stop with your lame jokes'_. Suddenly everyone was looking at him.

"Well, uh….why do you care, if I care, if I want to know if Axel is **gay**?" Demyx put his hand on his hip, and hoped he made sense. By this time most people moved their attention from Axel towards Roxas and Demyx. Roxas walked over to the Demyx and the two glared at each other.

"Why do you think _I _care?" Roxas hissed

"Maybe you're jealous, since I'm _better _friends with Axel" Demyx smirked, yah he was smooth.

"I am not jealous of how much Axel _cannot_ stand you" Demyx jaw dropped, oh no he didn't.

"Excuse _me_? Axel was my best friend before you showed up, and before you played the whole drama queen card on us" Roxas gritted his teeth.

"Axel was never your friend! Get a fucking clue, he **hates** you!" Soon a big gasp was heard around the room, and Demyx bit his lip.

"You're the one who tried to kill him with your umm...over-sized key. **YAH! OVER-SIZED KEY!**" Roxas key blade appeared and he shoved it in Demyx's face.

"This is not an over-sized _key_! Okay maybe it is, but I can kick **your** ass with it!"

Demyx pulled out his sitar "Is that a _challenge_?"

"You bet **it** is!" They both glared at each other, and Axel was going _'why me?'_ over and over.

"Well, I'm a _lover _not a **fighter**!" Demyx took his sitar and swung it at Roxas' head. A loud crack was heard and Roxas fell to the floor. Demyx blinked and whispered 'whoops, this thing really is dangerous'.

"_Aiii!_ My beautiful sitar! It has a dent!" Demyx whined rubbing the dent, totally forgetting about the fallen Roxas.

"Roxas!" Axel whispered to himself. He ran over and kneeled towards him. Axel shook his body but didn't get a response.

"Great Demyx, he's out cold" Axel rolled his eyes, and started to pick up Roxas.

"Oops my bad!" Demyx turned around and accidentally swung his sitar very fast at Axel's head.

"_You-uo are soooo dea-_" Axel's voice was jagged and then he finally hit the ground.

Everyone stared at Demyx and started leaving the room. Luxord and Xigbar were disappointed that none of their bets took place, oh well.

"You guys are so gay!" Marluxia hissed as he left the room with Larxene. Great, even flower boy thought Demyx played for the _other_ team.

"Come on you guys, that was a good prank, now get the **hell up**!" Demyx shouted crossing his arms. He didn't get a response; he waited longer, and still didn't get a response. Demyx grinned and looked around the room. He poked Axel then Roxas, but they didn't budge. He slowly started moving their body parts around, and grabbed out a camera.

"Say heartless!" the camera flashed and then Demyx moved Axel away from Roxas. He smiled, more blackmail. He left the room giggling, it was e-mail time!

Axel's eyes slowly opened, his head hurt like a bitch. He looked down seeing a passed out Roxas next to him.

"Hey Roxas, you okay?" he shook the boy, and his eyes slowly opened. He sat up slowly and looked at Axel.

"What the hell…_happened_? I feel like my head got ran over" Axel lightly chuckled

"You got hit over the head by Demyx's sitar"

"Ugh, how can you stand him?" Axel blinked, how did he exactly _stand_ Demyx? The yelling, the jokes, the stupid-ness, the oh so common, '**NO WAI!**' moments.

"I don't know, I'm just tough I guess. Forget about him, let's go back to our rooms. Tomorrow I can show you around some more, if you'd still like to" Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Of course, but we should get revenge for what he did to us" Axel smirked; he started to like this kid even more. "Of course, just e-mail me"

Axel returned from his daily alone time near castle oblivion, and decided to return early. Axel looked around his room and saw no sign of Demyx. He logged onto the computer and decided to check his e-mail. He saw he had three new messages. One from Zexion, one from Demyx, and one from Roxas.

_To:_ Axel

_From:_ Zexion:

_Title:_ Camera

_Message:_

**This whole e-mail thing is stupid, so let me get to the point. Demyx stole my camera, get it back. If you do get it back, I'll do the dishes the night you're supposed to. I really need it. Bye.**

Axel deleted the message, and decided to find the camera. If Zexion did the dishes tomorrow for him, he could have some free time. Something he needed a lot of.

He clicked the message from Demyx, and grunted.

_To_: Everyone

_From_: Demyx

_Title:_ **BLACK MAIL OF AXEL, IF YOU HATE HIM THIS IS A GOOD LAUGH!**

_Message:_

**DOWNLOAD THE FILE TO SEE THE DIRT! YOU WIL LAUGH! LOL :DDD**

Was Demyx that stupid enough to send him this? Was Demyx asking for a death wish? Axel clicked the _'download attachment'_ file and waited it for it to download.

A picture soon came up. Roxas was at his computer desk, with bulging eyes, and two hands on Axel's head in a pulling position near the other boy's crotch. It looked like Axel was 'orally' pleasing Roxas.

"**Demyx!**" Axel closed the picture and looked around the room.

"I know you're in here, you son of a _bitch!_ Come out wherever you are!" Axel's chakrams appeared and he swung one at the closet. The door opened and Demyx fell out.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Demyx said nervously

"Yes" Axel threw another one of his chakrams, and almost hit Demyx.

"Well, uhh if you do that, you'll get turned into a dusk"

"It'll be worth it" Demyx gulped.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Roxas checked his e-mail, he had two new messages. One was from Xemnas about a new mission, and the other was Demyx. He opened Demyx's message and wanted to see this _'blackmail'_. Soon the picture was downloaded and Roxas twitched. No wonder he kept getting those weird comments. It was because everyone thought he and Axel were more than just friends, and not in the best friend way if you get the drift. He turned off his computer, grabbed his key blade and left his room.

"Axel pleaseeeeeeeeee! I'm _sorrrrrrrrrrrry_!" Demyx was running around the dormitory hall, avoiding Axel's chakrams. He then suddenly bumped into something, or well someone.

"Hello Demyx" Roxas smirked

"Hehe…hey Roxas, I'm sort of busy!" a chakram flew by Demyx's head.

"Let me help" Demyx smiled, maybe Roxas was trying to be friends with him.

"Thanks Roxas! I **soooo** misjudged you!" Demyx hugged Roxas, or well used him as a shield.

"I wasn't talking to you, Demyx. I was talking to Axel, who by the way is behind you" Demyx then realized he was between Axel and Roxas. He gave a little wave and scratched his head.

"Hey, come on you guys! We can work this out…_I think_" Roxas and Axel glared at him, obviously that was a 'hell no'.

"Well, let me tell you guys one thing, I decided to give Marluxia a present by e-mail. He will most likely share my present with everyone!" Axel grunted, while Roxas panicked. Don't tell me he had more blackmail on them.

* * *

**Notes:** Will Axel and Roxas kill Demyx? (No, but something better is going to happen! xD) Why does Zexion need his camera? (myspace maybe?) What photos are on this camera? (pr0n of course) Why does Demyx get himself into so much trouble? (Because he's so damn adorable!) What exactly is Marluxia's present? (Flowers! Wheee!) All in the next chapter of The Attachment. Coming soon with more attachments, more drama, and more fights over Axel. 


	2. Roxas Sushi

**The Attachment

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: When I own the world, I'll own Kingdom Hearts….yes.**

**Rant, you can ignore this:** I was reading some stuff, and I came across something about the characterization of Demyx. I hope all of you guys know I over 'do' Demyx in this story (Along with The Typo), why? Because it's humor/crack fic. If this was a different genre I would have made Demyx a lot calmer, sarcastic, and way less clueless. Yes, Demyx can be very funny without him acting hyper, but it's all in the matter of opinion. This story is for fun, lighten up and don't over examine it, or any other Demyx humor/crack story. I feel better, hahaha.

**Notes/introduction:** I'm leaving_ for the UK today_, and when I get back I have school. We'll see how it goes, alright? Want some quick AkuRoku? I wrote a one-shot called 'We Can Pretend'. It's not humorous, but just in case you're about to kill me since there is yet to be any true AkuRoku moments. I typed 'one-shit', why are typos coming after me? Now for the next chapter. This story has drugs, yes drugs, and some seriousness.

* * *

"What did you send him, Demyx?" Axel was so close from losing it. When he thought everything was going his way, bam! Things turn for the worst.

"Well…You guys just have to run over there and check. Maybe you'll catch him in time" Demyx smirked

"Don't think we forgot about what you did to us, Demyx. You'll get what's coming to you soon enough" Roxas and Axel ran towards Marluxia's room leaving Demyx.

"Man that was close!" Demyx yawned, he was exhausted. He made sure Roxas and Axel were out of sight, and then realized he would need to find protection against Axel and Roxas.

Roxas and Axel ran down to the hall and finally reached Marluxia's room, which happened to be near Axel's room. Roxas knocked at the door but didn't get a reply.

"Marluxia open up, it's Roxas" they waited, yet still the door did not open.

"Open up flower power, it's Axel" Axel yelled knocking at the door.

"This is useless, maybe he isn't in his room" Roxas sighed

"No, he's in there I can smell him." Axel then kicked the door, Roxas gasped then suddenly the door fell down.

"Axel!" Roxas hissed. Axel just shrugged and mumbled 'who gives a shit?'

Roxas and Axel walked into the dark room wondering where Marluxia was.

Why the hell was it so dark in here? Didn't Marluxia like sun, water, and dirt? Wait those were his pants, never mind. Axel felt something crawling up his leg, slowly wrapping itself around his leg. He felt something go past him, and heard a muffled noise.

"What the fuck…" Axel started a small flame with his finger, creating light. He looked down and saw a vine around his leg.

"Get off me you weed!" He moved his leg around, trying to get its grasp off him. _When he realized something, where was Roxas?_

"What brings you here Demyx?" Zexion opened the door seeing a smiling Demyx.

"Well, since you're really wise and stuff, I thought we could talk" Zexion wasn't that dumb, he knew Demyx got in trouble with Axel.

"It's Axel, isn't it?" Demyx pushed his way into Zexion's room. Zexion closed the door and sighed.

"See! You're so smart and that stuff. You've got to help me, Axel wants to kill me and I don't know why. I mean, he knows I'm playing around, right?" Demyx bit his lip

"Look, Demyx, what I sense from Axel is well, he's not the playing around type, he's a selfish bastard. He says he hates you, but if anyone else did the things you did, let's say Vexen, he would have killed them already. He puts up with your nonsense, something I could never do, do you understand?" Zexion said

"Are you saying if I was Vexen, Axel would kill me?" Demyx scratched his head

"…I give up" Zexion started to push Demyx out of his room, when he remembered about his camera.

"Wait! Zexion! I have your camera, but you'll have to do something for me" Zexion stopped pushing Demyx.

"I know you do, and you stole it, why should I do something to get it back?" he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because…damnit just give me a place to stay so I won't die tonight!" Demyx begged

"…no, now give me my camera" Zexion growled

"Then I'll show people what the camera has on it!" Demyx screamed

Zexion froze, and Demyx swore he saw a blush. Then she shook his head and regained his cold demeanor.

"Then I'll tell Axel what I sense from you, besides annoyance" Demyx's jaw dropped while Zexion smirked. Demyx wasn't confused at all; he knew exactly what Zexion meant. _Zexion wouldn't dare tell, would he?_

"Marluxia, your weeds have gone crazy!" Axel finally torched the vine that had been wrapped around his leg. He began walking again, why did this room seem so big?

Soon the lights turned on, and Axel saw Marluxia sitting on a very large flower.

"Hello Axel, I see Demyx told you about the e-mail?" Marluxia walked over to Axel and sighed.

"Where is Roxas?" Axel asked

"He's fine Axel, don't worry about your boy toy" Marluxia sneered

"Shut up. Now what did Demyx send you?" Marluxia frowned

"You are no fun at all, you know that? Fine, fine. Demyx sent me another picture of you and Roxas. He thinks I get some amassment from that, I truly don't. I'm guessing it was taken while you two were passed out at dinner. Now you must do something for me, if you don't I'll show it to everyone"

Axel sighed, not again. Why was everyone blackmailing him? Did he really deserve this? Okay maybe he did, maybe karma finally came around.

"What is it?" Marluxia smirked

"Well you see, I found this plant, but I need fire for its properties to work correctly, that's why I need you." Axel nodded, it seemed simple.

"Fine, show me this plant" Marluxia walked over to a closet and brought out a plant.

"Meet Mary Jane, Axel"

Demyx was in his room, what was taking Axel so long? Marluxia promised he wouldn't hurt him, too much. He sighed, he didn't mean for things to get this out of hand. He just wished Axel found the same humor he found in his pranks. He felt closer to Axel when he did these pranks, err, that didn't sound right Demyx blushed. Ever since Roxas came along Axel had been so mean to him. Roxas was changing Axel, and it wasn't fair. He sighed, was he really jealous of Roxas? That was so stupid, he was stronger, better looking, cuter, smarter, okay maybe not smarter, but he was WAY better than Roxas. Roxas just caused problems and ruined everything. Demyx looked at the clock, and it had been far too long. Axel should have killed him by now with the help of Roxas. What was going on?

"…so I was standing there" giggles were heard around the room, and the air was thick and foggy.

"Yah, you were standing Roxy-Poxy" Axel giggled

"I forgot haha! What a great story!" Roxas started laughing hysterically; Axel giggled and laid his body on the ground.

"Roxasssssss" Axel sang

"Axeeeeeeel" Roxas sang back

"I like saying your nameeeeeeee" Axel turned a shade of red and dragged Roxas to the floor.

"Axel are you going to rapeeeeee meeeeeee?" Roxas giggled

"It isn't rape if it is willing Roxassssssss" They both laughed and faced each other.

"You are sooooooo right Axel" Roxas blushed and puckered his lips

"You look silly Roxas! Like a fishy-fish. Roxas is a fish!" Axel burst into a fit of laughter

Roxas squished Axel's cheeks, or lack of, together and giggled.

"Now Axel is a fishy-fish! Fish, fish, fish!" They both laughed. They laid on the floor, and the Roxas slowly made his way on top of Axe, still giggling.

"All right you two, it seems like you had enough fun for tonight" Marluxia picked up Roxas and made him stand on his own. Marluxia never realized how strong this breed was, and maybe shouldn't have given some to Roxas and Axel to try.

"Axel…save me! The flower man is going to take me away!" Roxas cried

Marluxia rolled his eyes and made one of his vines wrap Roxas' body to restrain him.

"Roxas is a fishy-fish, now Roxas is sushi-sushi" Axel still had no idea what was going on, when he suddenly realized he was upside down.

"Hey, I'm on the ceiling" Axel blinked

"Yes, you are. Now the effects should wear off in about an hour. I better knock you two guys out." Marluxia walked over to Roxas and sprayed him something, making him slowly pass out, then did the same to Axel. Marluxia went to his bathroom, hoping he could find something to hurry up the de-tox process.

"Axel…! I'm sorry Axel I should have never let Marluxia get his hands on you!" Demyx ran into the room, and then stopped. Why was the room so cloudy? Then he felt something wrap around his leg, and flip him upside down.

"Ahh what the fuck?" Demyx moaned

Wait, was that Axel and Roxas next to him? Why were they both passed out? Why were they wrapped up in a bunch of vines?

"I'm going to get tentacle **raped!**" Demyx cried trying to break free of the vine.

* * *

Note: Hope you guys liked it, now Demyx is getting his taste of his own medicine. Next chapter will be very long, I promise! Sorry if there are typos and such, it's late and I really wanted to post this chapter. ;c 


	3. Hey! You look like me!

**The Attachment**

**Disclaimer:** If I bought stalk of Disney, would I own part of Kingdom Hearts?

**Notes: **Back from the UK, total insane-ness. It was great trip, and now I have school. When I came back, it was nice seeing all the pretty reviews. I was like 'aww, they read it! They read my dribbles of Axel/Roxas/Demyx nonsense!'.

Now as I promised, a longer chapter. Also, I have no idea how to end this, which could be a good thing. Another sequel? It's not looking likely, unless you guys really like this story. I also procrastinated this chapter by making Axel/Roxas icons, sorry xD…Now for the story, I swear! The typo has over 50 reviews, insane!

-----------

Demyx started to panic, this was like some crazy hentai movie with those girls getting…His brain started to hurt just thinking about it.

"Someone save me!" He suddenly was thrown across the room.

He slammed against a wall and a plant pot crashed over his head. He blinked for a few seconds then started to touch his body. He was still alive, and had not been raped to death…! What a miracle, in fact he felt really good. He got up and brushed the dirt from his body. He looked around still seeing the passed out Roxas and Axel. He started to giggle and smirk, more blackmail?

_"NO! NO! NO!"_

"Who said that?" Demyx yelled.

"Me, you idiot" Demyx turned around seeing…_himself?_

"Hey! Why do you look like me?" Demyx walked up to the other Demyx and poked him, in response the other Demyx growled at him.

"I'm your conscience, yes nobodies have consciences too. Anyways, I decided I had to interfere with your life so you won't get turned into a bunch of ash. You know since, if you die I go BOOM! BANG! WHOOSH! GONE! I also have been slacking lately and the conscience of Xemnas told me to check up on you" Demyx just blinked then smiled.

"So Xemnas has a conscience? How about Axel, does he have one too, huh?" Demyx's conscience sighed.

"Yes, yes. Axel has one, but his conscience is really pissed at me right now. It's all your fault, now we can't go mess with Xigbar's conscience. Wait, that was totally way off topic, back to my point. If you take that picture, you will be eliminated by the Organization. Xemnas will turn you into a dusk, Axel with turn you into ash, Roxas will stomp on your ashes, and no one will miss you. Do you want that?" Demyx bit his lip.

Karma was indeed a bitch. What was he hearing really true? Would no one miss him? Axel wouldn't miss almost killing him? Or playing pranks on people? Axel would just forget about _him_…?

"Hey! That's not really a nice thing to say conscience! Aren't you supposed to tell me my options, and umm warn me about stuff in a polite way?" Demyx's conscience shook his head.

"I already tried, and how many times have you ignored me? Remember the Vexen freezer _incident_?" Demyx scratched his head

"That was so not my fault!_ Luxord_ said there was ice cream in there!" Demyx whined

"How about Larxene's favorite_ book_?"

"If _Axel_ hadn't hit me over the head, the book would still be readable"

"Excuses, excuses! Remember Zexion's hair wasn't always at an_ angle_"

Okay, so his conscience was right. Zexion once had somewhat normal hair, then one day Demyx and Axel got together, and a prank went wrong. Instead of Marluxia's flowers getting pruned, to say, Axel missed and Zexion lost a massive chunk of his hair, along with a nasty bald spot. The only reason Axel missed was the massive fit of laughter Demyx was going through, along with the fact he was teasing Axel. Ever since that day, Zexion started acting different, and mostly kept to himself.

"Okay, so I'm a bad person, err-nobody. It's just, it's hard to explain" Demyx lowered his head and looked at his feet. His conscience walked over to him and patted his back.

"I understand, I am you after all. You know, there are better ways of bonding with someone, Roxas pulled it off. I bet you can attract Ax-" Demyx covered his conscience's mouth.

"**HEY!** People might be listening, and I do not want to, you know! We are just friends, I hope, I bet he hates me now anyways" Demyx's conscience removed Demyx's hands, and laughed.

"Demyx, no one can listen to us. Look back at where you were" Demyx looked over, and saw himself. Three Demyx-es? _Now that's crazy!_

"Hey, don't tell me that's my uh-"

"No, no, that's you. This is just a dream you are having, you passed out. The plant's pot knocked you out. Axel and Marluxia are trying to wake you up, so we have to end this conversation soon" Demyx hugged his conscience tightly.

"Thank you conscience! You have made me a better nobody, even though I still don't understand what exactly is going on. I'll listen to you more often, I promise!" Demyx's conscience slightly blushed.

"Oh, by the way, Axel's conscience tells me he doesn't hate you, in fact he-"

Demyx slowly saw light from his eyes, and then saw some colors. Pink and red, it must be Marluxia and Axel.

"Wake up! I haven't got to kill you yet!" Axel growled.

"Demyx! Wake up! You killed _Mary Jane_!" Marluxia grunted.

"Guys, I think he is waking up" Roxas said.

Demyx slowly raised the upper half of his body, so he was in a 90 degree angel.

"Conscience, conscience what about _Axel_?" Demyx screamed.

Marluxia, Axel, and Roxas gave a blank stare to Demyx.

"I guess he really did get hit in the head hard, he was out for a good five minutes" Roxas examined Demyx, seeing a big bump on his head.

"He deserved it! My lovely Mary Jane is dead now…**OH DEAR KINGDOM HEARTS! WHY**?" Marluxia stormed away from Demyx, he needed some alone time.

"I was worried I wouldn't be able to kill you Demyx" Demyx faced Axel and saw a smirk on his face.

"It wouldn't be fair that some plant killed you, instead of me" Demyx couldn't help but smile.

Maybe he smiled too much, because Axel gave him the weirdest stare he had ever seen.

"What has gotten into Demyx? You're not only quiet, but you're smiling like a drunkard" Axel commented.

Then he felt Demyx tightly hug him, and the strange thing was, Axel didn't push him off suddenly, or even curse at him.

"I'm glad you don't hate me Axel" Roxas blinked seeing the strange sight between Axel and Demyx. These two were strange, very strange. One thing Roxas could see easily, was the bond of friendship between them. Something he envied a bit, sure he just got to know Axel, but still. Demyx and Axel had one of those best friends through thick and thin, brotherly love and hate, one of those things most nobodies never have.

"Demyx, you know I'm going to have to kill you now." Demyx seemed to of not registered Axel's comment, and still was holding onto him.

"Alright, that's okay Axel." Demyx grinned then let go of him. Axel slowly got up, and Roxas helped pick up the still dazed and dizzy Demyx.

"Is he still out?" Roxas and Axel were in Axel's and Demyx's room, watching the sitar-ist sleep quietly. They were sitting on a couch that was across from the bed Demyx was sleeping in. Yes, even nobodies need couches.

"Sush Roxas, the only time I don't mind him around me is when he keeps his big mouth shut."

Silence filled the room once again, and Roxas and Axel kept giving each other quick glances. The type where someone is trying to be sneaky, but it's horribly obvious.

"Hey…Axel?" The silence was finally broken, and a nervous pause took it's place.

"Yes, _Roxas_?"

"I'm glad you made that typo, and that Demyx blackmailed us. If he hadn't, I don't think we would have been friends."

"Me too, just don't tell Demyx that, alright? Last thing we need is more blackmail from him."

An awkward silence emerged between the two again. Then Roxas couldn't take it anymore, what was with all this silence? (Silence---Dramatic climax coming to a fic near you!)

"_Axel_?" Roxas asked again.

"Yes again, _Roxas_?" Axel sighed.

Roxas' face felt slightly warmer than before. His face was so close to Axel's, in fact his whole body was almost pushed right again his.

Axel had no idea what was going on, sure he wasn't a chatterbox like Demyx, but he was quieter than Zexion. Axel faced Roxas, their faces were so close. There was little to no personal space, not that he cared. He looked at Roxas' eyes, he only knew this kid for a few days, yet felt like he had to make a good impression. What was wrong with him?

Roxas' lips began to move, but not a single sound came out of his throat. Axel watched Roxas closely, time seemed to of slowed down. Like you know, in one of those movies. Where the guy first kisses the girl, and the director over does the scene. You wouldn't be surprised to see the big-bang happen there and then. Does this mean he…? No way Axel could….no this kid had some weird psychic powers stronger than Zexion's. Yah, that's it. So that's why Axel 'fel' this way. Sure, it all made sense to Axel. Though you could have told him two plus two equals _cow_, and he would have agreed at this point in time.

Axel moved his face closer to Roxas', and Roxas closed his eyes blushing even more now. He really was doing this, but at least he had an excuse. Their lips were almost together, they could feel each other's body heat then…

"Hey guys! I'm better now!" Demyx shot up from his bed and jumped in front of Axel and Roxas.

Axel mentally cursed Demyx, and Roxas was left very, very confused. They moved their heads towards Demyx.

"Hey…what are you guys doing exactly? It doesn't seem to_ family_ friendly." Demyx lectured.

"None of your business, now back to where we were. Oh right, I was about to kill you." Axel growled.

"No, you don't want to do that, Axel" Roxas smirked evilly, even softly laughing manically.

"_**Why not!**_" Both Demyx and Axel shouted at Roxas. Both of course had different intentions of why they wanted to acquire this information.

"Well, we couldn't see the look on his face when we show him this" Roxas handed Axel a small photo, about the size of a polaroid. Axel smirked back towards Roxas, and then faced Demyx.

"Now you're going to get a taste of your own medicine, _Demyx_."

Demyx had a sheer look of horror on his face. This wasn't supposed to happen to him,** right?**

**---------------- **

**Notes:** So not as long as I promised, but still good…I think….n.n;

Today I had my first day of Junior year, it was very insane. Yes, I bet you all wanted to know that about me. What else?

The next chapter I swear will reveal the blackmail Demyx has against Zexion. I also really wanted to add a corny/cracky/cheesy Axel and Roxas moment, because it's just so damn funny to me. (But I have a weird sense of humor.)

Now for my whole cliff hanger review to see more tagline. What is Demyx doing in the picture? What the hell is Marluxia doing now? Why is Zexion so cool? All in the next chapter, of the attachment! Now review, or you will never know! Yes, this does sound like a soap opera tagline…maybe _I like it that way!_


End file.
